Sympathy for the Devil and the Black Widow
by St. Minority
Summary: He had crawled into a web of deceit. The weaver had known how to draw him in deeper. JE with a twist, JW, Norrington. Warning: dubcon, language, sexual content, violence


**Title:** "Sympathy for the Devil and the Black Widow"  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings/Characters:** J/W, J/E with a twist, Norrington  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC; all belongs to Elliott, Rossio, etc.  
**Warnings:** dub-con, language, sexual content, violence  
**Summary:** He had crawled into a web of deceit. The weaver had known how to draw him in deeper.  
**A/N:** Numerous thanks to my good friend whom I have successfully corrupted! Based off of her idea. And major thanks to my beta initialaitch on LJ. This is the most writing I've done in any two days. :D It's a concept I've never seen done before, so give it a read.

* * *

They had separated him from all the other prisoners, knowing that more than a handful of people would come to observe him. He occupied the last cell on the left and had learned to ignore whatever horrendous comments or actions they used. They laughed, ridiculed, and treated him like a filthy rat. And perhaps he was; he certainly felt like one.

Someone he did not expect arrived one afternoon in front of his bars once the crowd had dissipated. He was lying on his side with his back to the visitor, vaguely aware that anyone was there.

"Jack."

The sound of the voice made his heart stop and his lungs cease to draw in air. He sat up and slowly turned about. Yes, it was him. As beautiful as ever, he was. A tiny smile crossed Jack's lips, though it soon faded due to the hatred present in the young man's brown eyes.

"Hello, William," Jack spoke, almost inaudibly. He viciously attempted to keep his tears away and was successful, though his slightly strained voice almost showed it anyway. "How are-" He quickly cleared his throat. "-How are you, love?"

"Don't even use that word with me." The tone was extremely cold, and Jack flinched from the icicle that pierced his heart.

"I'm sorry," he uttered dejectedly.

"I'm sure you weren't expecting to see me. I certainly didn't wish to see you."

Jack was afraid to prod for more, but he did. "Then why are you here?"

"You're going to hang tomorrow. It's no doubt that you deserve it. But I have to know: why did you do it?"

Jack crawled to the iron barrier and stared at Will with such sorrow that the blacksmith was taken aback. But he hurriedly shoved the pity aside when he heard Jack's answer.

"I didn't."

Will snickered.

"You must believe me, please-"

"Why should I? You're a liar; I should've known."

"William, please-"

His fingers brushed against the male's hand, but Will slapped it away.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Jack."

* * *

Soft moans came from under the bed sheet as the two bodies moved together. Two arms emerged to stretch above his head as the thrusts within him grew more powerful. He whimpered wonderfully, making Will work harder at providing him with his own release. A strong hand gently stroked and caressed his arousal, and he panted heavily in return.

At last, the propulsions stopped as Will climaxed into Jack's warm body. The pirate was sent over the edge soon after from a delicate squeeze that sent tremors throughout him.

Leisurely, Will rested down beside his lover and both began to laugh. At what, neither of them knew, but the feeling of simply being near to one another caused flutters in both of their stomachs. Perhaps it was the secrecy and improperness of their relations, for Will was due to be married within the month.

Jack took Will's fingers individually and planted kisses on them, a wide grin gracing his face as he saw the happiness in the young man's eyes intensify.

"I do believe I'm beginning to grow particularly fond of you," Will said quietly.

"Is that a bad thing, love?"

"No, I don't think it is."

* * *

Jack fell to his knees and bowed his head. The one he had trusted more than any other now stood before him and refused to listen.

"I don't have any sympathy for you, Jack. You disgust me."

He could not withhold it a minute more. The captain shattered into tears, the sobs shaking his small frame tremendously. Will halted himself from leaving. Something grabbed him inside and forced him to stay.

"Do you think this will win my trust for you again?"

"I didn't do it!" he shouted helplessly. "I did nothing! I couldn't!"

Will squinted and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Jack raised his reddened eyes to gaze at Will. "She lied, Will. She raped _me._"

Will stepped back and his mouth fell open. He was outraged at the bold claim. "Why would you say such a thing like that?!" he brashly questioned. "She's not like the whores you debauch with regularly. She is a respectable woman, one that even saved your life, Jack."

"I can create a myriad of stories that are highly false, William. But I would never create one like this. I would never want to hurt her, nor would I wish to lower her status. I just want you to learn the truth of the situation." He exhaled a breath before continuing. "You didn't even ask me," he whispered, defeated.

"It doesn't-"

"You think I like admitting it? I'm mortified. She did. Please tell me you believe me. I can't die knowin' that you don't know the truth."

Will advanced to the bars once more and eyed him suspiciously. "If you think you're going to win me over, you're terribly mistaken."

"Just hear me out. Please, Will. Give me that."

The blacksmith clenched his teeth, though nodded in an accord. "What happened?"

* * *

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth, darlin', how are ya?"

"Please! Come in!"

She shut the door after he swiftly entered, a mischievous smile quirking her lips for a brief moment.

They entered the parlor and sat across from one another in two of the plush chairs. Jack was innocently unaware of the web he was creeping into. The weaver knew just how to draw him in deeper.

"I didn't think you'd be coming back to this port so soon," she stated kindly.

"I'm full of surprises."

"So am I," she ended with a wink. "What brings you?"

"The usual, of course. You and dear William. It's about time I checked in, ay?"

Her eye twitched at the mention of the blacksmith's name, but he did not notice it.

"Have you seen Will yet?"

"Aye, just yesterday. He seems well."

"I would expect so." Her tone was a tad bitter; however, he still remained clueless of anything awry. "Lately, he likes to talk about you quite a bit."

"Does he?" he asked eagerly, but composed himself in a second.

"Yes. I'm sure he'd love to see you at our wedding, as would I."

Jack nodded and she detected the minute sense of depression that overcame him. "And I would be honored to attend," he responded with a charming grin. "When is it again?"

"It's coming up. But before we discuss that, we have another topic to see to."

"Oh?"

She stood and said over her shoulder, "Will you come with me to the kitchen for a moment? Surely you're craving a rum."

He pointed a finger and tilted his head. "Ah, you know me well, darlin'."

Briskly, she arrived to the destination before him, retrieved a bottle, and met him in the dining room. They took seats apart from each other and Jack swigged the liquid down speedily. Once it was almost empty, Elizabeth finally spoke.

"Is that what Will gives you?"

The pirate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me?"

She got up and moved to him, snatching away his drink the instant she was close. It was slammed onto the table to await later use. Jack gazed into her eyes and clearly saw the anger about to erupt.

"I know what you've been up to, Jack Sparrow," she spat vehemently.

He swallowed with difficulty. "Oh?"

"The time for innocence is over. You made him lose that long ago."

"Elizabeth-"

"I saw you. And him. Together." The expression of repulsion and hurt was written entirely over her visage. "You're sleeping with him."

"It's not what you think-"

"How can you say that?! He is to be _my_ husband! How dare you betray me like that?!"

"I didn't mean any harm to you-" he confessed desperately.

"You are such a liar, Jack, and always will be. You will not make a fool of me or him."

Firmly, she gripped his wrist, pulled him to stand, and blindfolded him with the long piece of cloth that had tied her hair back. He attempted to scamper away, but she threw him against the table. His coat and effects were gone before he had a chance to comprehend what was happening.

"He couldn't wait, could he?" she breathed into his ear, making him cringe from the fury heat. "Don't try to move. I'll tell him, and your secret, dirty affair will come to an end. And I won't stop with just him. I'll expose you to Norrington – the whole town – that you can't seem to take 'no' for an answer to satisfy your lust."

"Please, don't do this, Elizabeth," he begged pitifully.

"It's Miss Swann," she snapped. "What are you afraid of? That you'll enjoy it just as much as when Will fucks you?"

Hearing such a harsh word from her chaste lips made him tremble. This could not possibly be the sweet woman he had become close to over the past two years. It was wrong. He held her in high respect; having her act this way because of what _he_ had done to deceive her caused him to feel incredibly wretched.

"Just talk to me. We can work this out," he offered calmly, though his pulse was racing.

"I think that time has passed. How can I trust anything you say?"

The next thing he knew was her slim fingers unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them off of his hips and down to his ankles. She shoved him to where he was bent over the table. The embarrassment was abundant, but the disgrace multiplied when she began.

He was not certain what it was, yet his mind told him it was most likely the neck of his rum bottle. He whimpered miserably as the object entered his body. It was a painful, uncomfortable sensation; he cried out loudly as she forced a decent amount of it violently into him.

"Is this somewhat what Will feels like?" she inquired wickedly. "Does he move about-" She twisted the bottle, and he whined as the unwilling muscles stretched horribly. "-or does he want to go deeper?"

She pushed it inward a bit more before abruptly removing a portion of it. Jack gasped and his fingers clawed the wooden tabletop. The glass neck was sheathed once again inside him not a minute later; it elicited a strangled yelp to escape his parted lips.

"Or perhaps he doesn't even use himself."

She ripped the item out of him, making him almost collapse to the floor in a rumpled heap. It was soon replaced by something else. He bit back a small scream.

The fingernails on her two digits felt like the sharpest knives puncturing his sensitive muscles. He was sweating profusely; he was immersed in a horrendous world.

"Stop! Please stop, Elizabeth!" he wailed, utterly humiliated.

"Does he stroke you?"

A tip curled, making him writhe under her. He wondered if it was enough to draw blood. Her other hand cupped his vulnerable manhood and caressed gently. Frantically, he attempted to will himself not to respond to the rather pleasing touches that kept his mind off of the terrible anguish within him. The endeavor proved unsuccessful. She ceased her ministrations once she felt his member harden.

"I'm sure Will would be proud."

She pulled her fingers from him and he suddenly fell to the floor. He was entirely spent, breathing heavily, and perspiring as if it were hotter than ever.

He submitted his wrist to be hoisted only to have it confined within an iron cuff. The fabric was removed from his eyes, permitting him to see the smirk painted on her countenance. Wearily, he glanced to his hand to discover that he was shackled to her. The other cuff was around her own.

"We're not finished. You and Will wouldn't be finished after just a bit of foreplay, would you?"

Quickly, he stepped out of his trousers as she strode toward the staircase. He had no other choice but to follow. No longer could he run.

She led him to her bedroom and fell with him onto the large, comfortable piece of furniture. Soon, she straddled him and ridded him of all of his clothing other than his shirt.

"I want to see what Will gets to view every time you sleep with him," she hissed as she inched the fabric up his torso to his shoulders.

He closed his eyes as mortification engulfed him. His exposed frame quivered uncontrollably, though he tried to stop it. When she pressed her fingers to his skin, he quaked immensely.

Smooth lips pressed against his; he refused her at first, but a sharp bite pierced the tender bottom part of his mouth. She would not be denied. Reluctantly, he responded and allowed her to fully kiss him. She slipped her tongue into his hot, oral cavity and explored the area greedily. The throbbing between his thighs was becoming greater, and she giggled because she could easily feel the response from her actions. The degradation ate away at him.

She traced a path to his neck, where she suckled on it for a moment before venturing to his chest. Her tongue licked about a protruding nipple, arousing a throaty groan to come from him. She nibbled the sore portion and was delighted to hear his breath hitch.

Downward she continued until she reached his erected member. Here, she paused to look at it, a devious smile coming across her face.

"Is this how responsive you are when Will touches you?"

Jack grimaced at the mention of his lover's name.

"Open your eyes, Jack."

He obeyed hesitantly and gazed into her depraved ones. "Don't do this, Lizzy. Please. I'm sorry for what I've done….To Will….To you."

She shook her head. "No, you simply regret that you got caught."

Without another word, she ripped open her bodice and pulled the top of her dress down to reveal her breasts. He turned his head to glance in another direction, yet she gripped his chin and forced him to look upon her. She hoisted her skirt, lowered her undergarments, and slowly, she began to ease herself onto his stimulated organ.

A whimper came from her mouth, tears came to her eyes, and she bit her lip in order to quiet herself. Jack held his breath and his back arched. She stopped a few times as her muscles clenched and relaxed continuously. The heat of being inside her made Jack's head spin, but he constantly scolded himself for even considering enjoying what was happening.

Finally, when he was sheathed within her, she rocked her hips forward, producing a husky moan from the pirate. She waited for a period before repeating the movement. The pain was subsiding, finding her shaking body overwhelmed with ecstasy. It made her disappointed to know that such pleasure was not going to last long, for another part of her plan had already commenced.

"No wonder you get so aroused from having Will fuck you," she panted. "Having him deep inside you and uttering kind words that cannot be true."

Jack's lip quivered as he fought against the droplets that were ready to fall.

Elizabeth heard the footsteps first, followed by the tranquil voice that paralyzed Jack instantly. In a fast manner, she rolled to the side to lie on her back, taking Jack with her to have him on top. Will entered the room as she released a loud moan.

"What in god's name is going on?!" he exclaimed, devastation present in his chocolate eyes.

Both persons looked to him from the bed and silence settled on the scene. Will glanced from one to the other numerous times, words unable to be formed for him to speak. Jack knew the damage had been done; Elizabeth held back a grin of content.

"William," Jack breathed powerlessly, "It's not-"

"Not what?" he retorted heatedly. "How could you?" he ended in a whisper.

The expression he had before storming out the door was something that would haunt Jack for nights to come.

* * *

Will had sunk to the floor half way through Jack's rendition of the story. The words knocked him off of his feet. There had been times when Jack had to pause for a moment to collect himself, though he persevered in telling the rest. He was a broken mess as he ended and awaited whatever possible reaction was to come from the blacksmith.

The majority of Will's mind that had refused to count it as truth now faded to allow the portion of him that felt as though Jack would not lie about such a thing to expand. The extreme shame and humiliation written on the pirate's features was something that could not be feigned; not even by Jack Sparrow. Maybe the accusation against him _was_ false.

"Why didn't-" Will swallowed and cleared his throat. "-Why didn't you speak up to defend yourself if what you say is true?"

Jack appeared wholly conquered. "What _could_ I say? I have too many things workin' against me. Do you really think that _any_one would believe a pirate over the governor's daughter? Sweet, Miss Swann," he muttered to himself sadly.

"You can present this to Norrington."

Jack scoffed. "That stick's had it out for me ever since I met him. He wants me to hang more than anythin' in his life. Besides, he cares too much for her to even hear a contradiction to her claims."

* * *

James Norrington embraced Elizabeth comfortingly as she wept freely. He kept his anger in check – coming completely undone in front of a lady would certainly not be proper. His temper would be saved for the man who now fueled it.

"I should have known he was capable of this," he stated as mildly as possible.

"I trusted him, James. To have him break into my home and take advantage of me…." Another batch of tears washed over her.

"He will be held accountable for this heinous crime. I give you my word, Elizabeth. Do you have any idea where he could be hiding now?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the Blacksmith's shop. He may even try to hurt Will. You must find him!"

* * *

The strong collision with the wall caused Jack to crumple to the ground. Everything was spinning and completely out of focus. He felt the blood trickling from his mouth and nose as the distress settled over him. The man was coming closer; he could hear it. Suddenly, he was hauled to stand and prepared for another violent blow. It did not occur.

"You unbelievable, reckless filth!" Norrington shouted as his hold on Jack's shirt tightened. "I should've killed you when I first saw you."

Jack spat blood on the Commodore's face and was able to voice, "Why didn't you?" before he was aggressively thrown to the hay-strewn floor. He emitted a small groan and attempted to get to his feet on his own, but it proved to be a failure. Norrington pulled him up once again.

"You deserve more than just the noose, you repulsive fleck. You can be sure I will try everything in my power to assure that your stint in jail will not be a pleasant one."

* * *

"Have they done anything to harm you?" Will inquired cautiously.

Jack turned around and lifted his shirt. Will gasped in horror. The man's back was cruelly marred by the lashes of a whip. The marks were everywhere; Will could barely see a normal-colored portion of the pirate's dorsal side. The skin was soaked with blood, grime, and dirt. The injuries were appallingly swollen, and it would not be a surprise to Will if they were infected. In several spots whole chunks of flesh were missing, having been ripped off from metal hooks attached to the nine tails and other whips utilized on his thin frame.

The captain shifted to face the young man once more, still holding his article of clothing up. Will's eyes softened in compassion and concern as he gazed at the similar malicious wounds on Jack's torso and abdomen. A few of the gashes had made an effort to heal, but they were always torn open by the pieces of metal as fresh ones were formed.

"They've done other things, though I don't care to admit," Jack stated blankly as he lowered his worn shirt.

"Oh god, Jack."

"It's all right, love. Will," he quickly corrected himself.

Will nodded and blinked a tear away. "I thought you and her…..I thought you were in love with her. Something like that. She told me the next day that you were raping her when I had gone in. I felt so guilty that I hadn't stopped you when I found the two of you, but I didn't…..I didn't ever think that _you_ were the one being violated."

"I guess I should've anticipated it. I don't know why I had the idea that you would believe me. Or anyone, for that matter."

Will felt despicable. As he observed Jack and let the man's words sink in, he could no longer trust Elizabeth's allegation against Jack. The realization that his fiancé had lied to him about such a drastic incident crushed his heart.

He stuck his hand urgently through one of the openings in the bars to seek Jack's. The instant Jack raised his, Will securely grasped it and massaged it gently.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he whispered with tears trickling down his cheeks.

A frail smile swept over Jack's features as his eyes sparkled. "I won't get a chance to tell you after tomorrow, so I want to do so now."

"What is it?"

"It's hard for me to say, but I think….I think I love you, Will. I had to let you know that."

Will brightened and nodded. It was enough for Jack to at last feel at peace.

* * *

The clouds threatened rain as they marched across the sky. Morning had dawned, signaling his last hour. Jack had not slept at all. The extreme anxiousness he had for his death prevented him from shutting his eyes for more than a minute.

His ankles and wrists were shackled before he was escorted toward the gallows. The town had already gathered and started yelling spiteful names and words at him once he emerged from the fort. He tried to ignore it as usual, yet it stabbed him worse than ever.

Will arrived to stand beside Elizabeth near the back of the assembly. They watched intently as the pirate ascended the steps and waited motionless next to the rope. There appeared to be no fear in his expression – only remarkable despair.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" Will asked in a low tone so that no one but Elizabeth could hear. "And to Norrington. He never forced himself upon you."

"Does it matter? It's done with."

"How can you do this?"

"Why couldn't you wait until our wedding day? Am I not enough for you, Will?" Her blue orbs were fraught with dejection and abandonment. "I love you, Will. It hurt to discover that you didn't feel the same."

Will sighed and bowed his head.

"I had to get rid of him. It made me furious to know that I was sharing you."

"You think that lying and murdering someone will make me wish to be with you now?"

She shrugged. "No one can have you if I can't."

The drum roll sounded far off as if it were part of a dream. Will looked to the center of the area to witness the noose being draped over Jack's head and tightened around his neck.

"He's saved you more than once," Will said rapidly. "You can do the same for him now. Please, Elizabeth. He meant you no harm. You can stop this."

"I can't," she whispered sadly.

"Please. You're the one they believe. You can end this."

Hurriedly, he departed from her and shoved his way through the crowd as he tried to reach Jack before he dropped. Elizabeth closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and turned Will's words over in her mind. He made a good point; he made sense. Nevertheless, she still held her reasoning slightly above what should morally be done. Will was _hers_, no matter if Jack was a friend; he had destroyed their relations the moment he had entered into an affair with Will. She owed him nothing – he _was_ nothing to her now – for he chose to overlook her strong emotions.

Yet he was someone incredibly valuable and special to Will. She had ascertained it from looking in the young man's rich brown orbs. Did Jack give him something she could not?

She clutched her chest as a pang of guilt shot through her. It was selfish to let the fiasco continue. It was selfish to decline Will of happiness, even though it may not be from or because of her. She analyzed the concept of love silently and arrived at a decision that caused her dissatisfaction, but the thought of Will made her follow through. Having him lose the joyful glint in his eyes whenever she came in contact with him was something she would not be able to live with.

"Wait!" she shouted and raced forward. "Wait! Don't!"

The lever was pulled. She gasped at the jolting sight, and the sound of metal rang in her ears.


End file.
